


Not Part of Life

by Beserk



Series: Little Sun [7]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Jonathan says goodbye.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: Little Sun [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598731
Comments: 7
Kudos: 293





	Not Part of Life

The child is brown eyed, like her mother, but the black hair must come from her father. She's sitting by the window, looking out, dressed in a long, white nightgown. She's a beautiful child, Jonathan thinks, still possessing her baby-fat and absolutely adorable. It's not surprising to Jonathan, that the child is attractive, considering who her mother is.

As Jonathan watches, a woman appears behind the child, leaning down to look out the window with her. If Jonathan still needed to breathe, his breath would have caught. She's still so beautiful, blooming with the joy of motherhood. She'd always wanted children, he's pleased she got it.

"Well," Jonathan doesn't even stir when he feels a chin come to rest on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him against a hard chest. He's been expecting it. "She's still rather pretty, isn't she?"

"She's beautiful," Jonathan whispers, and allows himself to collapse against Dracula's chest. "And that girl…she's called Joanna."

"Joanna, hmm? Somewhat similar to Jonathan…You think she's named after you, darling?"

Jonathan shrugs helplessly. It's a nice thought, that he hasn't been forgotten by the love of his life. But there's a part of him that hopes that he has been. He doesn’t want her to still be grieving him, suffering because of his loss, the way he was grieving her, the loss of her, the knowledge that she will die one day.

"Maybe," He whispers as Mina picks her daughter up. A moment later a man comes into view. Black haired, as Jonathan had assumed. The man opens his arms with a wide smile, accepting the child and hugging her close to the chest. With the child on his hip he puts his arm around Mina's shoulder and kisses her, softly and sweetly.

"Looks like he loves her, doesn't it?" Dracula detaches himself from Jonathan and claps their hands together. "Now, can we please go?"

Jonathan gives Mina one last look, but she isn't facing the window anymore. She's walking away, head on her husband's shoulder. She's not looking towards him.

He's not part of her life anymore.

"Yes," He tightens his hold on Dracula's hand. "We can go now."


End file.
